Stuff Squidly said that's here so he doesn't have to repeat it and get mildly annoyed
This page is for stuff Squidly has mentioned once or twice in the Discord so its all in one place. * There are no secrets in this game * No plot twists exist in game currently. * The game isn't meant to be "too hard." However, it is meant to be hard to beat quickly. * Trekked Desert is expected to be mostly platforming with little combat. * "My opinion on monetization is this: If you're doing LP's and shit, I don't care. I like free advertising, and want to make it easy for fans to support stuff. I realize LP'ers make their living off monetization, so I'm not really interested in discouraging people. That being said, none of what I said is formal policy, it's my general stance but if something comes up that'll make me change that stance, I'll change that stance. It IS our work, I'm just waiving my part in its videotaping monetization and all that for the forseeable future." - Squidly November 10, 2017 * The scientific name for Chompi is Chompus lupus familiarus. * Chompi are also known as the Common Domesticated Linerian Bork Wolf. * Chompi lay eggs to reproduce. Therefore, they have genders and whatnot. ** Yes, Squidly confirmed that the plural for Chompy is Chompi. ** Squidly doesn't want to delve too far into the topic, but you know he secretly does. * Ayaka will make the first Renaine 34 art as predicted by Squidly. ** Squidly WILL pay for it. * Squidly assumed Aine to be a ginger ** Moreover, suitless Aine may appear in the sequel *** If anyone mentions suitless Aine to Squidly, he will move onto the next number in Renaine. The current game is Renaine X. * "Life happens :x Basically for the KS whoever signed the post is the person who wrote that post * "I also have taken every single gif and screenshot this game has ever had" * "I should post gif bloopers sometimes, because for something like the dagger gif I had like a 600mb of footage I threw out just for those 5 seconds :x" * "gifs are hard because Renaine imo looks best when you do flashy shit, figuring out what flashy shit actually looks like and how to pull it off and then also you gotta make sure you don't do anything after the flashy shit so the gif works" * "I'll tell ya a KS update between writing, editing, gif'ing, making all the assets takes 1 - 2 days to do. that's 1 - 2 days I gotta make sure this game looks frickin perfect in its weird unfinished alpha state lol" * "of Game Gif Making 101 thing here's the sad truth about most video games - they look absolutely terrible until they're done, so when I gotta show you BDB before BDB is even done, it's like, I gotta be really frickin careful. for example, the water effect in BDB actually looks like this weird thing: there's also no background for BDB yet, so I'd straight up never post a gif with something like THAT there, cause like, it looks bad, it has a lot of blank space, it's just overall a bad time. ofc the water effect won't ACTUALLY look like that in the final game, but that's what I got rn and hiding that sort of stuff takes a lot of clever camera angles, level design, etc. it HAS led to cool stuff tho, for example the harpoon gif was originally this: it looks an awful lot like the dagger gif, right? so I hit up @SinclairStrange and he told me... exactly that, actually. so what I did was add the pierce attribute to the harpoon so I could do a much more interesting gif where the harpoon is used to defeat a krakling, THEN it's used to climb. there you go, much better gif: so yea, all this is a lot of work, but imo, it pays off, I love to see the Twitter grow and people be like "oh shit Renaine actually looks cool" and be able to show off my work, our artist's work, etc. in the best light possible even when it's not done. Imma make this into a more formal write up sometime because I'm sure someone will find this interesting, I'll pin it for now tho :D" Squidly, 10/24/2018 ** Fun fact: Squidly's birthday is 10/24!